


Pearl

by GirlZombieSlayer, orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Erotica, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Redemption, Romance, Second Chances, change of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlZombieSlayer/pseuds/GirlZombieSlayer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dottie looks to Peggy as a final resort to save herself by changing her life, in turn Peggy's resolve is tested. Questioning how far she can go to support a foe and if Dottie is all that she seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an rp

“Peggy!”

A short, sharp whisper carried across the air landed flatly, Peggy shrugged it off, in her slumbering state she didn’t register who the speaker was. Silence resumed in the darkened room, a frustrated groan came from the figure.

Leaning across the bed, their hand clamped firmly onto Peggy’s shoulder, firmly jerking her as they then spoke again, slightly louder.

“Wake up.”

Slowly Peggy began to rouse herself a murmur as she pushed herself to sit up, the shadow clad body retreating to the foot of the bed, kneeling, hands placed before her. A fleeting glint of a smirk.

Reaching over to turn on her bedside lamp, she paled as the illumination revealed the stoic faced woman.

Peggy could only gasp her reaction.

“Dottie.”

Pushing herself to sit up straight she narrowed her eyes, inspecting the figure before her closely, glancing for any tell-tale bumps in her clothing. Muttering partly to herself.

“What in the world?”

Dottie remained in place, yet a sharp growl then slipped from between her plump lips, her dark eyes locked directly on Peggy.

“This is your fault Peggy. You should have taken your chance-”

Peggy paled, she was defenceless and already at a disadvantage for whatever Dottie had in mind. The narrow gap between them was sufficient space for the Russian to swing her arm, to slash, to stab. But as the realization dawned on her Peggy adopted a defiant look. Her speech began with a matching tone only to waver.

“No. If this is some kind of suicide mission Dottie, just leave. I am not going to…just no.”

Dottie gave only a short, bitter laugh before snapping.

“That was your chance! Now, you owe me. I need an escape, a new life.”

Peggy could only stare in disbelief, Dottie was sitting feet away from her and saying all that she was. Yet as the blonde continued, her voice shifted to a low, dangerous pitch. Her tone carrying malice and menace.

“You and I know there are things you’ll never bring yourself to do but I can.”  
Peggy thrust her hand up as she sharply turned her head, the limited lighting made Dottie’s frame all the more intimidating, a looming spectre biding it’s time, an angry snake coiled and ready for strike.

“Stop!”

Yet Dottie was not deterred she slowly crawled along the bed, her face inches from Peggy’s as she whispered, her tone shifting again. Now soft, almost lulling, save for the harshness of her words.

“And what do you think will happen if I go on the run, that they will drag me back to Russia, simply reprogram me?”

Snatching Peggy’s jaw, Dottie turned her head, their eyes meeting once again as she finished.

“No my dear you have no idea what they did to us. Be thankful for that.”

Dottie’s intense stare left Peggy feeling rattle, now she was even closer, yet there appeared to be no signs of hidden weapons. But Peggy’s tone was firm as she leaned towards her. Shaking off Dottie’s firm hold on her jaw but still feeling that cold touch seeping into her skin.

“You simply can’t stay here.”

Dottie flashed a smirk as she replied, almost daring Peggy.

“For tonight, yes. Yes, I can, I will.”

Peggy felt she knew what Dottie was doing, she adopted a firmer tone, leaning closer, attempting to stare the Russian down.

“No, not for tonight you have to go. I am not for turning, Dottie.”

Anger manifested itself in a dark expression, narrowed eyes, curled lips and a snarl from Dottie.

“You won’t abandon me…I won’t let you.”

Before Peggy could realize what was happening the blonde had lunged, pinning her to the bed. An iron clad hold upon her wrists, Dottie’s slender body pressing against her. Peggy attempted to struggle and break free. But Dottie was too quick, too strong, her body sank firmer onto Peggy’s her hands clenched tighter. Any motion Peggy made, Dottie countered.

After several moments of dampening Peggy’s struggling in vain, Dottie purred.

“Peggy.”

Once she was assured Peggy’s eyes were solely on her, the blonde leaned down, her lips clamped against Peggy’s a subdued grunt as she pressed firmer still, her tongue drifted, poking between her lips yet barely brushing Peggy’s.  
Dottie’s kiss was as powerful as her body language. Her lipstick carried a sharp taste, it tingled Peggy’s lips, causing her eyelids to flutter. Had it been anyone else she would have surrendered, allowed passion to take control. But as the reminder of Dottie, who she was, what she’d done returned to her, Peggy resumed her struggling.

A roll of her eyes, Dottie broke the kiss lethargically, letting her upper lip curl against Peggy’s as she then tilted back, her grip and pressure remaining unshaken.

“You alone I can trust. You won’t kill me, you will not turn me over. I don’t need protection; I need…help.”

Peggy knew she was blushing, her head was flooded with thoughts, emotions, a struggle to focus herself, she shut her eyes firmly for a moment then began.

“If, if I agree to provide this help, you must promise-”

Dottie’s smirk resumed, she was getting her way and more, a slow purr then slipped between her puckered lips.

“Would you like another kiss then?”

Without waiting for an answer she pushed her lips to Peggy’s once more, this time unleashing her tongue, prodding and poking Peggy’s lips until she relented.

Dottie’s kiss was intoxicating, a sweet poison yet the warmth, the softness all hiding the cold, dark truth beneath the surface almost swayed Peggy again. Yet she could only hold firm for a moment, Dottie’s tongue sweeping and exploring her mouth provoked a moan, her jerked her arms. Wanting to touch, to hold.

To her surprise Dottie relented slowly her vice loosened, Peggy cautiously lifted her arms forward. Only for Dottie to then guide Peggy’s hands to land against her ass. A smirk the blonde broke the kiss, giving a quick peck to the near breathless Peggy as she ground her backside against her hands.

Shivering hard Peggy tensed then let her hands squeeze gently, Dottie’s round ass felt so tantalizing in her palms. Her mind continued to chastise her, reminding her of Dottie’s crimes. But her body craved more, much more.

As her hands began to roll back and forth, a gentle massage that Dottie seemed to revel in, curving her body to bounce herself against Peggy’s palms. The brunette found herself adrift. She couldn’t tell how long had passed, Dottie’s powerful stare bore down on her the entire time. Even while the blonde contorted and moaned, she never took her eyes off Peggy.

Giving a firm smack to Dottie’s ass, Peggy then pushed her, a grunt as she tried to guide Dottie to lay down. Yet Dottie resisted, remaining in place until she then rolled to lay beside Peggy, her eyes now gazing into Peggy’s.

Peggy let her hands continued to drift, tracing the curve of Dottie’s rump as she whispered.

“You must promise and stick with it, that you will no longer harm anyone. Dottie.”  
Dottie gave a simple nod, silence fell between the pair, Peggy inched closer. She wanted another taste, another hit. Those slick lips glistened a siren’s song.

Yet Dottie then spoke, an incredulous tone.

“I must not harm anyone? And if I do? What if it is to save a friend...”

Peggy tried to recover, to remind herself she was only relenting a little, that Dottie would be gone soon.

“I am quite capable of defending myself.”

Dottie laughed softly, shaking her head she resumed her thick purr.

“You don’t wish to discuss this, no. I can see it, you want to kiss me.”

Peggy felt her body tensing, Dottie was no mind reader but she knew exactly what seeds she’d planted in Peggy’s head, as the brunette watched Dottie’s lips roll and sound out her words, she closed the gap.

“Do it.”

Meeting Dottie’s plump lips with her own, Peggy’s hands resumed squeezing her ass. She shut her eyes for a moment, savouring the taste, the texture but also blocking out the image. Dottie’s smirk continued to unnerve.

When she broke the kiss, Peggy exhaled softly as she muttered.

“Now, are you satisfied?”

Yet Dottie simply smirked as she rolled over, pinning Peggy once more, thrusting her hips back as she growled.

“Almost.”

Her hand tugged on the corner of Peggy’s nightdress, her lustful eyes burned bright as Peggy felt whatever resolve she had crumbling. Dottie’s will had become law. She could feel a shiver running down her as her deep desires became unearthed, each passing moment only strengthening them.

“Y-you too Dottie.”

By the time Peggy had slipped her nightwear off she was confronted by the vision of a fully naked Dottie, a familiar grin affixed to her lips. The low light shining on every curve and contour. Yet it was Dottie’s lips that still drew Peggy’s attention. She leaned forward, eager for another kiss.

Only for Dottie to rebuff her efforts, Dottie’s body pressed firmly against Peggy’s, their bare breasts massaging one another’s, Dottie releasing a faint giggle as she then whispered, a hand dragging down Peggy’s back and firmly landing to push her closer.  
“I wonder Peggy; will I be able to suckle both tits before you come.”

Peggy looked up, kissing Dottie slowly, muttering.

“Perhaps.”

Even when she was the instigator she found the other woman’s lips to be delightful. Dottie slowly pushed back, guiding Peggy to lay down, then she pounced, her hands kneading both breasts. Peggy writhed and moaned beneath the rough touch.

Dottie let her tongue hang as she traced either mammary, yet her arm swatted away Peggy’s hands when the brunette dared to reach out. Peggy groaned softly as she meekly lay her arms over her head.

Dottie then turned her head, selecting Peggy’s left breast. Both hands grabbed firmly, squeezing firmer, firmer only relinquishing when Peggy gave a squeak. Dottie then guided her tongue to swirl around Peggy’s slowly firming nipple. By the time she had attached her lips, Peggy felt the nub becoming rigid. Grunting as Dottie’s tongue wagged and her teeth delicately grazed.

Her arms twitched, she had Dottie so close, within touching distance but she reminded herself what had happened before. Her long, slow mewl echoed in the bedroom. Dottie merely smirked, her tongue expertly wrapping itself around Peggy’s nipple, squeezing as she hummed.

Peggy writhed, capable only of groaning through a deep exhale.

“Dottie.”

Casually replying, her hands bouncing Peggy’s breast and then resuming firm squeezing.

“Already there? Or almost?”

Peggy couldn’t reply, her voice reduced to a series of gasping bursts of excitement, she felt wetness pooling up between her legs then dribbling under her, a faint shiver as the warm juices splashed her thighs.

Dottie lifted her mouth from Peggy’s breast, tracing a finger down her chest, she dipped the digit between her legs, coating her finger with Peggy’s slick discharge then brought the wet finger to her own lips.

A smirk as she watched Peggy’s eyes lock onto the glistening tip, Dottie dragged it along the length of her tongue with a purr, slowly bending down. The faintest remnants of Peggy’s cum glistened on her tongue.

“Now, now I can’t treat you too much Peggy.”

It took a few minutes for Peggy to get her breath back, prolonged by Dottie’s insistence of sitting right beside her, from time to time using one or two fingers to scoop up more of Peggy’s nectar. Once she felt capable of sitting up, she pushed herself into an upright position, Gazing at Dottie with the blonde in mid motion of sucking her fingers clean. Peggy murmured.

“Knees, get on your knees Dottie.”

A low laugh the blonde nodded yet continued to suck, slurping as she then made a show of swallowing what rolled along her tongue. She then turned, getting down on her hands and knees, she parted her legs to brace herself.

As Peggy sat and watched she felt her mouth water, Dottie’s round ass jiggled and bounced as she found her footing on the mattress. The globular cheeks illuminated by her bedside lamp she stared, studying the gentle curve, her gaze then tracing the base of Dottie’s supple lips. Thicker, wetter than those of her mouth, Peggy crept forward.

“Don’t be shy Peggy, you were very hands on earlier now weren’t you?”

Peggy reached forward, one hand pressing firmly against either cheek, squeezing, gripping as she then parted Dottie’s cheeks, her puckered hole coming into view transfixed her all over again. Leaning forward, she slowly slipped her tongue out, a wave of saliva followed it, splashing onto the bedsheets.

Squeezing Dottie’s cheeks, provoking a faint grunt from the blonde Peggy then let her tongue glide. The tip of her tongue nestling at the edge of Dottie’s hole, she dragged it, slowly, ignoring Dottie’s moans. Focusing on watching the slick trail she left behind with her tongue, repeating the motion several times she then let her tongue roll.

Meeting firm resistance she wagged her tongue, wriggling it as she heard Dottie’s moans only increase in pitch and pace. Yet Peggy pushed forward, a grunt as her tongue then slid through, a hard groan of her own. She smacked both cheeks with her palms. Pressing firmly, she smirked as she curved her tongue, grinding Dottie’s parted cheeks under her hands as her tongue stretched, straining.

Dottie lowered herself to press her shoulders to the bed, reaching under herself she dragged her fingers, seeking her swollen and needy clit, grunting as she reached down. Peggy’s tongue and hands were unceasing in their pleasure. She knew she would peak and hard just as Peggy had done. But Dottie wished to lessen the pressure the little she could.

When her tips dragged over her throbbing bud, she moaned hard, forming Peggy’s name as she then squeezed herself, wriggling as she bounced against Peggy’s face.

With Dottie’s hip thrusts driving her enormous ass against Peggy she was too distracted to prevent Dottie from ‘cheating’ her way to orgasm.

When Dottie came, she was surprised by how quickly Peggy had slipped out and then flipped her over. Laying on her back before she could even catch her breath she smirked as a hand clamped firmly to the back of Peggy’s head, holding her close to her dripping cunt.

“Yes, eat up Peggy.”

Slowly shitting her eyes savouring the multitude of sounds and sensations, Dottie gave a curious hum as she felt dripping against her lips, slowly opening her eyes she was met by a wet, hard kiss from Peggy.

The blonde grunted as she then grabbed Peggy’s hips, dragging her into place, she smirked as she smacked Peggy’s ass firmly and murmured.

“Another?”

Peggy gave a nod, letting herself slowly glide along Dottie’s body, she imitated her purr then yelped when their clits brushed.

Dottie having felt the spark too, grasped Peggy’s ass with both hands. Pushing her to strike the sweet spot, again and again. Each bump bringing them closer to a near simultaneous orgasm.

Dottie’s fingers dug deeper as she hissed, clenching her jaw, Peggy merely smirked then leaned her head down, sucking softly on Dottie’s breast, angling her hips to lavish pleasure against Dottie’s clit, murmuring as her own also received firm jolts of pleasure.

The intensity of Dottie’s peak soon tipped Peggy over the edge after her, as Peggy flopped against Dottie she giggled then nuzzled against her neck, light, quick kisses between breathes.

“Dottie, you are not sleeping naked in this bed.”

Dottie flashed her smirk as she pressed a hard kiss to Peggy’s lips, muttering through it.

“Sleep? Not in this bed Peggy.”

Hours later with the pair having thoroughly exhausted one another, even Dottie’s stamina couldn’t sustain itself perpetually. They drifted into a heavy slumber, each wrapped in the other’s arms.

Yet Dottie feigned her state, once she was assured Peggy was soundly asleep, she freed up her arms, reaching under the bed she swept her hands then was reminded she was at Peggy’s home.

Muttering under her breath, she slowly glanced around the dark room.

“Damn it.”

Reaching one arm behind her, she winced as she squeezed it around the rail, firmly grasping another with her hand. Penned in she grunted as she then shuffled closer again to Peggy, her free arm snatched her, pulling the brunette tightly to her chest. Slowly her eyes began to shut, her arm twitching while her fingers only clenched the railing tighter. Dottie slumped against Peggy as she displayed a thin smile, lips curving as she leaned against Peggy’s neck. Giving a soft kiss and receiving a low murmur from Peggy.


End file.
